


Fuck me, please?

by cecelia_abby



Category: GWA (r/gonewildaudio), Original Work
Genre: 18+ ONLY, Aggressive Cuddles, Clingy, Cowgirl, Cuddles, F/M, Girlfriend, L-Bombs, Nympho, Wholesome, blowjob, script offer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:02:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28272072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cecelia_abby/pseuds/cecelia_abby
Summary: ---Sfx and sound effects are completely optional. It's there just as a guide for you and the listener to know what's going on, so don't feel pressured to include every sfx and sound effects.------Add moans, pants and heavy breathings whenever you see fit. I don’t include sound effects for those, so it’s completely up to you to add it whenever you deem it appropriate.------Feel free to improvise the script to suit your audio performance better.---
Relationships: Female/Male
Kudos: 6





	Fuck me, please?

**Author's Note:**

> \---Sfx and sound effects are completely optional. It's there just as a guide for you and the listener to know what's going on, so don't feel pressured to include every sfx and sound effects.---
> 
> \---Add moans, pants and heavy breathings whenever you see fit. I don’t include sound effects for those, so it’s completely up to you to add it whenever you deem it appropriate.---
> 
> \---Feel free to improvise the script to suit your audio performance better.---

\------ BEGIN -------

<sheets rustling>

Mmm, it’s always nice to cuddle and watch a movie with you like this.

<pause>

You’re so warm.

<sheets rustle as you move closer to the listener>

I love you, babe.

<kissing sfx>

<sheets rustle>

Hey, is that your cock I feel on my thighs? <<in a playful tone>>

<pause>

Hehehe, are you hard? <<say while giggling(?)>>

<sheets rustle as you reach down your hands to the listeners penis>

You’re not hard? <<surprised tone(?)>>

<pause>

Why aren’t you hard though?

I don’t make you hard? <<clingy tone(?)>>

<pause>

But you always make me wet.

<pause>

Yeah, I’m always horny around you.

<pause>

Yes, even now.

<pause>

Are you not horny?

<pause>

Really? I thought we could have some fun later.

<pause>

You’re tired? You don’t wanna fuck me tonight?

<pause>

Then, let me at least rub against you.

<sheets rustle as you position your posterior against the listener’s groin>

Mmm, that feels good.

Do you like it when I rub my ass on your cock like this?

<pause>

Oh, no need to be embarrassed. I can feel your cock hardening under that sweatpants.

<pause>

Wait, where are you going?

<sheets rustle>

No, come here.

<sheets rustle as you turn around>

Come here, babe. Please.

<pause>

Don’t just leave me hanging like that.

Let me wrap my legs around you.

<sheets rustle>

There, now you can’t get away.

Oh, your cock is right against my pussy.

<pause>

Mmm, that feels so good babe.

<sheets rustle as you rub against the listener>

Damn, babe, you’re so hard and big.

<sheets rustle>

No! Don’t go away!

<sfx of you wrapping your arms around him(?)>

Why are you always running away from me?

Don’t do that.

<pause>

I need you.

You always make me feel so good.

Just like right now. It feels really, really good.

<pause>

Just stay still and let me enjoy this, babe.

<pause>

I know you like it too. You’re rock hard right now.

<pause>

Oh fuck, it feels so good.

Babe, kiss me. Come on, kiss me.

<kissing sfx>

Damn, I wanna fuck you so bad right now.

<pause>

Oh, fuck.

Babe, fuck me. Please.

<pause>

Please, babe. Fuck me. I need you to fuck me right now.

<pause>

Please?

<pause>

Please, babe?

<sfx of sheets getting thrown off>

You’re already hard, just fuck me.

<sfx of listeners pants being pulled down(?)>

Look at you, you’re so hard!

Fuck me with your hard cock, babe. Please?

<pause>

I know you’re tired, so you don’t have to do anything. Let me get out of these shorts.

And I’ll just climb on top of you like this.

<sfx of you climbing on top of the listener(?)>

See, you just need to lay there, babe. And I’ll fuck your cock like this.

<you insert the listener’s penis into your vagina and start bouncing on the listener’s penis>

Mmm, you’re so big, babe.

Fuck, I was craving your cock the whole day, babe.

<pause>

Just stay still, babe. I’ll ride you until you cum.

<pause>

Does it feel good, babe?

Cause it feels so fucking good for me.

<pause>

Mmm, kiss me babe.

<kissing sfx>

Mmm, <kiss> I <kiss> love you <kiss> so much. <kiss>

<more kissing sfx(?)>

Babe, I’m so close.

Make me cum, babe.

I’m so fucking close.

<sfx of you reaching orgasm>

Wow, that was so intense. <<heavy breathing(?)>>

<pause>

Don’t worry, I’ll help you cum, babe.

You want me to keep riding you?

<pause>

Just blow you off?

Sure, babe. Let me get off you.

<sfx of you getting off the listener(?)>

<fellatio begins>

<sfx of fellatio>

Mmm, so delicious babe.

<sfx of fellatio continues>

I love how your cock throbs so much for me, babe.

<sfx of fellatio continues>

Mmm, you love how my tongue runs down your shaft like this?

<sfx of fellatio continues>

Cum for me, babe.

<sfx of fellatio continues>

Shoot your seeds inside my mouth.

<sfx of fellatio continues>

I wanna taste your cum so bad.

<sfx of fellatio continues>

Give me that sweet, sweet cum, babe.

<sfx of fellatio continues>

Cum for me, babe. Give it to me.

<sfx of fellatio continues>

<listener reaches orgasm>

<moaning sounds as you keep your mouth wrapped around the listener’s penis>

Mmm, that’s so much cum babe. <<say as if you’re mouth is full(?)>>

<sfx of gulping>

Ahh, that was so delicious.

Your cum always tastes good. <<smack your lips as if you’re tasting the drops of semen around your lips>>

<pause>

That was really hot, babe.

<sfx of kissing>

I can still keep going for a second round, honestly.

But I’ll let you go for tonight, since you’re tired.

<sfx of kissing>

But you’re not getting away tomorrow.

I’m gonna drain your balls so hard tomorrow, babe.

<pause>

Alright, come on. I think we should head to bed.

<sfx of kissing>

I love you too, babe.

<sfx of kissing>

Sorry if I was too clingy today. I just can’t control myself around you.

<pause>

I know. But I’m still sorry.

<pause>

Come on, I’ll cuddle you to sleep.

<sfx of kissing>

\------ END -------


End file.
